


Pianto segreto

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemisia è stata sconfitta, ma anche quando si festeggia qualcosa pesa sulla compagnia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianto segreto

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #1. Il vuoto lasciato dal tempo di 500themes_ita

  
_È sincero il dolore di chi piange in segreto. (Marziale)_

 

Dopo la sconfitta di Artemisia, il Garden torna a Balamb, dove gli studenti possono tornare a riabbracciare le loro famiglie, scampati sani e salvi dai lunghi artigli della guerra, e festeggiare il ritorno alla normalità. Del futuro si sa poco; cosa succederà alla SeeD, che ne sarà dei Garden, domande senza risposta che al momento la dovranno attendere. La sala del Garden splende tra le luci e il riflesso dei drink serviti dai camerieri per una sola notte di bagordi, una notte per dimenticare il male accaduto. Anche la vecchia compagnia festeggia, gioendo per quello che gli è possibile. Zell divora finalmente i tanto a lungo agognati panini della mensa, Quistis si gode la serata e se Selphie sa che Irvine ci sta provando con lei (e solo con lei)... beh, è un segreto che solo lei sa. Rinoa sorride, ripensando a una serata simile che le sembra essere secoli lontana. La fitta al cuore è decisa ma meno intensa di prima, e la ignora come fanno tutti. È il tempo di festeggiare, non di intristirsi. Vede però come il sorriso di tutti è in parte costruito, anche se ha a che fare con SeeD capaci di recitare alla perfezione, vede la tristezza negli angoli degli occhi.  
“Andrà tutto bene” dice a tutti Cid, alla fine della serata, comprensivo. Sono rimasti solo loro, i più coinvolti nell’avventura che ha cambiato le loro vite, facendoli maturare in veri adulti. Il preside poggia un braccio sul fianco di Edea, stringendola a sé teneramente. Anche lui ha perso qualcuno, ricordano tutti osservando il gesto.  
“Ora è doloroso, lo so. L’ho provato io stessa. È doloroso e triste, e sembra che non passerà mai, ma lo farà. Un giorno vi guarderete indietro e lo scoprirete da soli”  
Non voglio che passi, si scopre a pensare Rinoa. Non voglio dimenticarlo. Non vuole dimenticare il suo Cavaliere, come sia cambiato, dal ragazzo che pensava che per essere un adulto bisogna affrontare le cose da solo all’uomo che ha corso l’ultimo rischio, la battaglia finale contro Artemisia, insieme a tutti loro. Non c’è niente della sua forza, del suo coraggio, del suo amore per Rinoa, dei suoi silenzi carichi di significato, niente di lui, sulla lapide bianca nel giardino del Garden. Il suo volto è sempre più sfocato, la sensazione del suo abbraccio rassicurante, della sua voce calda, delle sue mani callose nelle sue, sembra stare lentamente svanendo, e Rinoa ne è terrorizzata.  
La mano di Edea poggia sulla sua palla, materna. “Bisogna andare avanti con la vita e questo è l’unico modo. Lo sapete tutti e anche Squall lo sapeva”  
E Rinoa ricorda, che ha provato lo stesso dolore quando è morta sua madre. Il dolore, sfumato nel corso del tempo fino a una debole sensazione, come se in lei manchi qualcosa e sa, sa che sarà così anche con lui. Sempre nel suo cuore, come un vuoto.  
“Andrà tutto bene”


End file.
